


Sleep

by panicatthecisco



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, M/M, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicatthecisco/pseuds/panicatthecisco
Summary: John watches Alex sleep.





	Sleep

Alexander rarely has a moment when he's not moving, thinking, talking, causing some kind of mini revolution, starting a fight, making a mess, writing something- in short, he has no chill whatsoever. 

When he does sleep, it's because he drops from complete exhaustion. John finds him draped over the sofa or his laptop and will gently untangle Alex's too-long limbs and carry him to bed. 

It's a thing of beauty to watch Alex sleep. His mouth is usually open, and he sprawls through the bed like an octopus. Years in the US haven't bolstered his tolerance to cold, so in the winter, their bed is always a mess of heavy blankets and down comforters. The covers will be tightly fisted in one hand, his face, calm because of sleep, smashed into the pillow. 

John usually watches Alex gently snore for a few minutes. Tonight, it's longer. The snow is falling outside, and carols are still playing softly in the living room. The pinkish orange glow of the dozens of strands of lights they've strung up all over the apartment finds its way into the hallway and through the partially closed bedroom door.

Alex shifts in his sleep, mumbles something incoherent. John smiles to himself, and slips into bed beside his boyfriend. Alex immediately latches onto him, looping an arm over John's ribcage and pressing his face into John's neck.

John drifts off, Bing Crosby crooning softly in the background and curly hair tickling his face.


End file.
